I've Been Broken
by Brentinator
Summary: "I've been broken, Blaine. And I don't think I can be fixed." Late Christmas present for SenseiGrace! Takes place around Never Been Kissed.


"So after we get our coffee, we'll work on the music for regionals at my house." Kurt explained to his fellow warbler, giving the barista their orders.

"Sounds good." Blaine agreed. "I've gotta use the bathroom, but I'll meet you at the car. OK?"

"Sure." The brunette smiled, watching him walk out of his sights before turning around, lifting up the two paper cups from the counter and replacing their absence with the money, walked outside into the freezing Ohio weather.

Before he could make it into his car, however, he heard a loud yell, making him tense, and immediately making him want to run.

"Sup, girly?!"

Kurt slowly turned around, swallowing harshly and came face to face with the terror of McKinley high, Dave Karofsky.

"W-what do you want?" He whispered, starting to slowly back away towards the car, but with every step he took, Karofsky took two.

"I want you and your little friends from Westerville off my turf." He insisted, popping his knuckles. "Or otherwise, I'll send a painful message their way, and you'll be my messenger."

"OK." Kurt swallowed harshly, trying to mask his fear. "I'll get in my car now, and be out of your hair." Kurt backed away one more step, before the bigger teen reached his hands over, smacking the coffee cups out of his hands onto the pavement and pinning Kurt to the wall of the coffee shop, he raised his fist, whispering in the frightened teen's ear with a smirk on his face.

"Too late."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Blaine walked out of the coffee shop, and started walking towards Kurt's car before realizing something that almost made him sick to his stomach.

The car wasn't on, and Kurt was not in it.

The now panicked warbler started looking everywhere for the teen, even though he knew in his heart that if he had been abducted, his captor was most likely long gone.

Then he felt something warm soak through his shoes, and when he looked down, he immediately knew he was close, because not only did he step in the coffee they had just ordered less then ten minutes ago, but Kurt's bag was laying in it, absolutely soaked.

He picked up the brown bag by the shoulder strap, watching as the coffee and melted snow dripped down onto the pavement, before hearing a faint scuffling sound coming from the large dumpster outside of the coffee shop.

Blaine ran over to it, and lifted up the top, almost dropping it back down when he saw that a extremely beat up, almost unconscious Kurt was inside.

He was overwhelmed with panic as he reached over, pressing his fingers against Kurt's neck while simultaneously pulling his phone from his blazer pocket with shaking hands, watching Kurt's eyes close completely.

"911, what's your emergency?" A male voice questioned through the phone.

"My best friend is beat up outside of Lima Bean, and unconscious and is in a dumpster and-" Blaine started rattling off what he could see with a shaky voice as he did his best not to cry right then and there.

"Alright, sir. Just breathe. I'm sending a ambulance there now, and they should be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Now, is your friend breathing?"

Blaine took a deep breath, calming his nerves slightly before responding. "Yeah, but it's slow and shaky. He has a pulse, but it's pretty slow."

"What visible injuries can you see?"

"Bruises, lacerations, and his left arm is bent under his back."

"Alright, just make sure he keeps breathing, okay? The ambulance is almost there."

"OK." Blaine breathed, reaching towards the dumpster to place his fingers on Kurt's neck once again, feeling his pulse beat slowly under his fingers. He leaned towards the unconscious teen and moved the phone away from his mouth, letting a single tear fall down his cheek as he whispered. "You're gonna be OK, Kurt. You have to be."

••••••••••••••••

Blaine tapped his fingers against the small table separating two chairs in the waiting room, trying not to lose his mind as he had been in the waiting room for almost two hours now, waiting on any kind of news on Kurt.

"Where is he?" Blaine turned to see both Kurt's dad and brother standing near the doorway, with concern all over their faces.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything about him since he was taken in." Blaine admitted, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Burt and Finn as they sat back down.

Then the door opened, and a nurse called the name that had Finn, Blaine and Burt practically jumping from the seats.

"Kurt Hummel?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"What's wrong?" Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother asking that question, coming back with another pillow and tucking it behind his head.

"It's nothing, Finn." He smiled softly before asking him. "When's Blaine coming?"

"I don't know." The quarterback admitted before putting his brother's pain meds on the bedside table. "Mom said you need to take two of those. I'll see you after football practice, but Mom and Burt are at work, so you've got the place to yourself."

"Bye, Finn." Kurt wrapped his arms around the much larger teen for a few moments before he left, leaving the smaller one by himself.

Kurt winced as he moved his right arm, feeling it jostle his fractured ribs before wrapping his fingers around his phone that was on the nightstand, and turned it on to see a email from Rachel.

'Finn told us what happened as soon as he found out what happened to you, and everyone here is sending well wishes your way. Santana and Mercedes are about to kill whoever left you in that dumpster, so maybe give us, you know, a name. Even if we have a good guess on who did it. And just remember. "Stay true to yourself. People respond to authenticity." -Barbara Streisand. Feel better.'

Kurt smiled softly at the email, feeling his heart swell before he turned off the phone and maneuvered carefully in order not to cause himself more pain, before finding a tolerable position on his side, immediately falling asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Blaine slowly unlocked the door to his friend's house with the spare key Finn had given him, and tiptoed into Kurt's bedroom where he saw his friend sleeping peacefully, making him smile, since he knew he had been in excruciating pain for the past two days, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, taking Kurt's hand in his, and whispering.

"I'm so sorry for this, Kurt. No one deserves this, especially you."

Blaine looked down at the floor while starting to rub his thumb over his friend's knuckles, before lifting his head to glance at the bruises, cuts and fractures covering his porcelain skin.

He knew exactly who hurt Kurt as well. Dave Karofsky. He knew that the bully had threatened Kurt's life, but he didn't expect this in a million years, especially outside of school.

He made it a point to confront him later, and that's when he saw Kurt starting to wake up, which made him slightly smile until he heard the sob of pure pain and the tight squeeze on his hand that came with the teen's entrance back into reality.

Blaine softly squeezed back, before breaking off his hold, making Kurt whimper. The Warbler grabbed the pain killers off the table, scanned the label quickly, opened the cap and poured out two pills into his hand, before setting them on the table.

"Kurt, you need to sit up. I don't want you to choke on the pain killers."

He gently wrapped his arm around the brunette's back, before helping him sit up, readjusting the pillows behind him,before laying him back down, letting him relax in his new propped up position before handing him the pain killers and water, which he immediately downed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Blaine smiled softly, before laying his hand on Kurt's ankle, before looking up to see Kurt wiping his eyes with his sleeve, which made the smile fade. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed loudly, letting the tears spill down his cheeks as he looked Blaine dead in the eyes.

"McKinley, no, Lima is hell for me. I can't even get coffee anymore without the constant reminder that because I'm different, my life is gonna suck. I can't do what I wanna do, or be who I wanna be without getting hurt and I just have to live with it!" Kurt practically screamed before Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug in order not to hurt him even more. "I've been broken, Blaine. And I don't think I can be fixed."

"Kurt, I can't tell you things get better for people like us, that one day, we'll be treated like everyone else, cause I would be lying to you. There are some terrible people in the world, people who will always hate us for our differences. But we need to be able to go up to their faces, and say that we aren't scared of them, and that we won't change for them. Things will change if we don't change."

Kurt nodded slowly, looking down at his blankets, before whispering.

"I hope you know it's gonna take more to fix me then a pep talk...that being said, thanks for the pep talk."

Blaine smiled, gently pushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes while tilting his chin towards him to look him in the eyes.

"I know, I'm willing to stick around and do whatever I can to help. Also, you're welcome."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, letting his chin fall on his new friend's shoulder.

He knew that Blaine was more then a friend. Rather, someone he knew was gonna be there with him, no matter what the hell happened, and for the first time in his life, Kurt finally had a solid rock to lean on. And so did Blaine.

The end.

 _ **Sorry this Christmas present is so late, Grace, but at least I got it done before 2018!**_

 _ **Anyway, Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I will be on a writing break till the second week of January, so yeah.**_


End file.
